REVEALS DAY
by KFF2K19
Summary: Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2018 - Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's behind this all?


**WELCOME TO INDONESIAN KAISOO**

 **FANFICTION FESTIVAL**

 **.**

 **ROUND 2018**

* * *

 _Good day, good people!_

 _._

Ahh, sudah akhir bulan Januari, ya? Sungguh tidak terasa.

Setelah enam bulan bersama kalian, menjalani rangkaian festival fanfiksi khusus Kaisoo, yang diadakan untuk merayakan hari lahir dari duo kesayangan kita, Nini dan dudu, _sad to say that we've reach the final stage of this festival._

 _But_ , ada yang inget apa itu?

 ** _YES! YASH! YEHET!_**

 ** _IT'S REVEALS DAY, EVERYONE!_**

 ** _COME AND TAKE A LOOK!_**

Apakah tebakan kalian selama ini pada beberapa fanfiksi buatan para penulis kreatif itu sudah benar? Atau masih salah?  
 _Well, well, well_. Daripada terus bertanya-tanya _, let's check it out, shall we?_

 **258** **promp** **ts** **| 3** **3** **penulis |** **3** **4** **ce** **rita** **terku** **mpul |** **350.** **832** **words**

 _Here you go, your favorito Kaisoo Week's authors_

 _Ready?_

 _Steady!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _GO!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **DAY 1**

 **[126]** **CAMPING LOVE  
aratokun13**

 **Summary**

Bagaimana jika dua manusia yang tak pernah akur sejenis Do Kyungsoo si jenius dari IPA dan Kim Jongin si troublemaker dari IPS mengikuti kemah dan berkumpul dalam regu yang sama?

"Seharusnya aku tidak ikut camping gila ini!"

.

 **[520] ONCE AGAIN  
putrisoo**

 **Summary**

Bukankah akan selalu ada perpisahan disetiap hubungan? Maka maafkanlah, kisah ini harus dimulai dengan perpisahan. Perpisahan menyakitkan yang membuat Kyungsoo tak ingin lagi jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **[110] AMAZING PARADISE** ** _(GS)_** **  
rosiebear**

 **Summary**

Tak hanya berlibur di Indonesia, Kyungsoo juga melakukan perjanjian gila dengan rekan seperjalanannya, Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **[106] STAIR STEP** ** _(GS)_** **  
swanlake_88** ** _(wp)_**

 **Summary**

"Ada sebuah mitos yang berkembang di Gunung Bromo, mereka mengatakan bahwa jika ada dua orang yang melewati tangga panjang disana, lalu menghitung anak tangganya hingga mendapatkan hasil yang sama, maka mereka akan berjodoh. Tetapi, kebanyakan mendapatkan hasil yang berbeda. perempuan itu menyebut angka 248 menggunakan Bahasa Korea di anak tangga terakhir, dan tanpa sengaja, disebelahnya, seorang pemuda juga mengucapkan hal yang sama di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Oh, kau orang Korea?"

"Kau juga orang Korea?"

"Namaku Kim Jongin"

"Aku Do Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **[303] BOGOH  
tanderella**

 **Summary**

Tujuan Dio masuk ke dalam organisasi kampus adalah untuk memperluas tali pertemanan yang ia miliki, bukannya bertemu dengan si mahasiswa awut-awutan, Kai. Namun, siapa yang sangka di balik semua itu Kai mampu membuat Dio jatuh hati.

.

-.000.-

.

 **DAY 2**

 **[421] DARLING YOU** ** _(English)  
_** **kkimkaisoo** ** _(aff)_**

 **Summary**

Persaingan Kai dan Kyungsoo bukan sekedar memperebutkan jabatan sebagai presdir di perusahaan saja tetapi mereka memperebutkan jabatan sebagai top dan bottom di ranjang.

 **.**

 **[330] WHEN JONGIN MEETS KYUNGSOO** ** _(GS)  
_** **rainers / rainersoo_**

 **Summary**

Ada kejutan besar untukmu, Jongin. - Oh Sehun

Apa kamu benar-benar menyukainya? Apa aku terlambat? Apa aku tidak pantas untukmu? Yang aku tahu, aku akan terus memperjuangkan diriku untuk menjadi pantas untukmu - Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **[345] JONGIN, BE MINE!  
kaisoo blue**

 **Summary**

Aku hanya ingin belajar sesuatu yang baru, yang belum pernah aku praktekkan dan aku jumpai sebelumnya. Walaupun itu hanya ada dalam teori. Dan entah mengapa aku memilihmu untuk mengajarkanku sesuatu yang ingin aku kenal lebih dalam – Do Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **[384] KE TOS BA LA  
kyulkulator**

 **Summary**

Cerita singkat dari sang calon ketua OSIS, Do Kyungsoo dan saingan beratnya, Kim Jongin yang memiliki kebiasaan mengganggunya— _menggodanya._

 **.**

 **[327] SPIN AROUND YOU** ** _(GS)_** **  
fairychika93**

 **Summary**

Hanya sebuah kisah ringan tentang pasangan Kai dan Dio yang diam-diam menebar keromantisan di balik bayang-bayang gedung sekolah. Cinta masa muda yang dihiasi banyak kisah manis, konflik yang kronis, sampai cara rujuk yang dramatis. Hingga datanglah hari dimana sebuah benda memutarbalikkan segala kebiasaan dan ketenangan dalam hubungan mereka.

.

-.000.-

.

 **DAY 3**

 **[310]** **DRAMARAMA** _**(GS)  
**_ **kazekagelaxy / laxy98** _ **(wp)**_

 **Summary**

Kai, anak SMK Teknik Mesin yang merasa telah terjerat pesona seorang murid jurusan IPA dari SMA sebelah bernama Kyungsoo.

.

 **[107] SWEET TRIP  
beby vee**

 **Summary**

Translator Korea-Indonesia Do Kyungsoo tidak menyangka pekerjaan pertamanya adalah mendampingi CEO Kim Jongin untuk salah satu perjalanan bisnis panjang di jantung ibukota.

 **.**

 **[532] WHEN OUR WORLD TURNS BLACK  
az_dee ****_(wp)_**

 **Summary**

Di dunia ini, sesuatu yang putih belum tentu bersih. Dan sesuatu yang hitam belum tentu kotor.

Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang diserahi kasus pembunuhan aneh menemui keganjalan pada sang pembunuh yang ditemukan amnesia.

Bersama rekannya, Kim Jongin, ia berusaha menguak kebenaran tentang pembunuhan itu.

.

 **[305] SALAH PAHAM  
blueynana**

 **Summary**

Kyungsoo, lelaki serba bulat hanya bisa kecewa ketika melihat orang yang ia sukai, Jongin, berciuman dengan seorang wanita.

 **.**

 **[309] BITTERSWEET KAISOO  
onioncassiopeia ****_(wp)_**

 **Summary**

Perselisihan antar dua jurusan di sebuah sekolah negeri, Anak IPA dan IPS yang tidak pernah bisa akur. Namun siapa sangka ada dua orang dari kubu yang berbeda justru saling menyayangi.

.

-.000.-

.

 **DAY 4**

 **[321] I'M NOT OKAY** ** _(GS)  
_** **Han-YuRa** ** _(wp)_**

 **Summary**

Terkadang ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. _Aku mencintaimu, aku membencimu,_ selayaknya ilmu tak pasti, kedua klausa tersebut seolah terpatri di benak seseorang hingga dia sendiri tak mampu untuk menjelaskan dengan rasional alasan di balik timbulnya perasaan tersebut—dan Kyungsoo telah berada di posisi di mana benaknya mematri kalimat, "Aku membencimu." untuk seorang Kim Kai.

 **.**

 **[525] MAFIA'S  
lien-91**

 **Summary**

Lari dan mengejar, sembunyi dan menangkap, hal konyol yang dilakukan si bajingan licik dan sang bos mafia ketika teradiksi afeksi.

 **.**

 **[218] NIPPON** ** _(GS)  
_** **justminerewolf**

 **Summary**

Kebebasan Jongin dari Romusha harus dibayar mahal oleh Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **[108] FRIABILITY  
blossomkimp**

 **Summary**

Terlalu rapuh untuk menunggu karena semua yang telah rusak tidak akan pernah bisa kembali untuk diperbaiki. Karena sampai kapanpun, Bandung tidak akan pernah menjadi tempat untuk pulang bagi Kim Jongin.

 **.**

 **[431] INTOHIMOISELLE  
rosiebear**

 **Summary**

 _Karena dalam kehidupan, menuntut kita melakukan sesuatu. Terkadang bisa melampaui diri sendiri, berusaha mendobrak pikiran tentang kemustahilan, menepis segala kekhawatiran dan melakukan perubahan._

" _I never imagined your skin to be so soft and your voice calling out my name, so sexy and expression when you were about to cum. I really happy we finally did it_."- Kai

.

-.000.-

.

 **DAY 5**

 **[605] KRONIK CINTA  
ranfzhr**

 **Summary**

Jongin yang kalah dari musuh abadinya dalam lomba panjat pinang, berniat mencelakai lawannya, Kyungsoo, dengan mendatangi dukun sakti di kampungnya. Tapi, memang, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Bukan sulap tapi memang sihir, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo akhirnya sama-sama jatuh.

 **.**

 **[627] SING FOR YOU** ** _(GS)_** **  
miss hee**

 **Summary**

Perpisahan bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan semua orang. Namun bagaimana jika perpisahan itu adalah takdir seseorang akankah ia dapat menolaknya? Kebahagiaan hanyalah sebuah titipan yang diberikan Tuhan untuk manusia agar manusia dapat melihat betapa berkuasanya Tuhan.

 **.**

 **[117] AS IF IT WAS YESTERDAY** ** _(GS)  
_** **lady wu**

 **Summary**

Jongin pikir, nanti, Kyungsoo akan ia jemput kembali. Tapi, nanti. Pada tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama, dan senja yang sama. Nanti, di kemudian hari. Jongin berjanji. Kala itu Kyungsoo berbisik di telinganya, _"Jongin, aku akan menunggu."_ Maka, September di tahun kelima di kemudian hari, Jongin kembali. Menginjakkan kaki di tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama namun dengan senja yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **[402] DO YOU LOVE ME?  
fanfreaktions**

 **Summary**

Tepat di hari peringatan satu tahun pernikahan mereka, Kyungsoo merasakan ada yang berbeda dari Jongin.

 **.**

 **[353] CHEER UP!  
light kalian**

 **Summary**

Halte tempat mereka menunggu bus selalu sama, jam yang sama, hari yang sama, tetapi bus yang mereka tunggu berbeda, kelas mereka berbeda, sekolah mereka berbeda. Hening selalu bersama mereka. Suatu hari, Do Kyungsoo sengaja meninggalkan satu buah permen Kiss di tempat duduknya di halte sebelum dia beranjak pulang naik ke bus. Kim Jongin membaca kalimat yang tertera di balik permen itu kemudian tersenyum.

.

-.000.-

.

 **DAY 6**

 **[217] THREE LINES LOVE LETTER  
purikazu**

 **Summary**

Doh Kyungsoo menemukan jurnal berisi rayuan gombal ala playboy kardus. Tapi, rahasia yang dibawa jurnal itu membuat Kyungsoo berusaha mengungkap tabir masa lalu di negeri berjulukan Zamrud Khatulistiwa bersama Kim Jongin, teman lama sekaligus pujaan hatinya.

 **.**

 **[429] MEND YOUR BROKEN HEART  
creamjongin**

 **Summary**

Takdir mempunyai cara kerja yang lucu, Kyungsoo akui itu. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan dipertemukan oleh pria yang meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu di jamuan makan malam ayahnya.

 **.**

 **[354] REMAJA** ** _(GS)_** **  
He Who Controls The Light**

 **Summary**

Setelah semua yang terjadi, dengan bodohnya Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa orang yang ia kira sama, ternyata berbeda.

 **.**

 **[370] ROUND AND ROUND  
kajegaje**

 **Summary**

Because that bright sunflower, cost you, your life.

.

-.000.-

.

 **LAST DAY**

 **[358] SUMMER RAIN  
derpmyungsoo**

 **Summary**

Kinan berusaha menjatuhkan hatinya seperti hujan, yang mungkin akan menampakkan sebuah pelangi di akhir, atau mendapatkan teriakan kilat dan petir disaat ia sedang mencoba.

 **.**

 **[412] IMBESIL** ** _(GS)_** **  
itachi2409**

 **Summary**

 _You'll be in my arms, adagio_.. Sajak kosong.. Sebuah harapan tanpa kepastian, bohong.. Segelas diksi yang mengecewakan. Ada sebuah rintihan, kesakitan, sendirian. Disana-pada tempat ketika bibirku memilih sebuah senyuman. Untukku, untuk kita dan masa depan. Mungkin-dan sejuta pengharapan ini. Semoga saja, bukan sebuah sumpah purba.

 **.**

 **[422] GET IT UP!  
cactus93**

 **Summary**

Jangan terkecoh dengan tubuh molek dan paras ayu Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan sang fotografer, Kim Jongin, turut terperangkap dalam jerat. Namun, apakah Jongin akan lari saat mengetahui kebenaran jika sosok yang disukainya adalah seorang pria?

 **.**

 **[223] PULANG  
exoblackpepper**

 **Summary**

Pada masa lalu Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlahir sebagai musuh. Mereka saling mencintai tapi terhalang takdir. Jongin berjanji akan terlahir dan terlahir kembali demi bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Namun takdir berkata lain, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlahir kembali di abad 21 sebagai sesama lelaki.

 **.**

 **[322] 505-11.11  
red sherry**

Pada ruangan nomor 505, Kyungsoo berusaha mengurai lepas ikatan reminisensi yang membuat Jongin terjerat di pukul 11.11.

.

-.000.-

.

 **KFF2K18 SPECIAL AWARDS!**

Yuhu! Selama enam bulan kebersamaan kita, ada beberapa penulis yang patut diberi sedikit penghargaan lebih sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas antusiasme mengikuti event **KFF2K18**. Mau tahu siapa mereka?

 _Here they are!_

 **rosiebear** – untuk pengumpulan cerita paling pertama dengan judul **Amazing Paradise** sebelum _deadline_ pengumpulan.

 **kajegaje –** untuk cerita paling panjang berjudul **Round and Round** , dengan jumlah total 34.068 words.

 **rosiebear –** untuk pengumpulan dua cerita, yakni **Amazing Paradise** dan **Intohimoiselle**.

TERIMA KASIH SEKALI ATAS KERJA KERAS KALIAN!

-.000.-

.

 _Awkay,_ setelah melihat daftar di atas, ada berapa tebakan kalian yang benar?

Atau kalian justru tertipu dengan gaya penulisan mereka yang berbeda dari biasa?

Curahkan semua kesan kalian di kolom _review_!

Ini adalah ruang bebas, kalian boleh berkomentar mengenai apa pun!  
Tentang cerita favorit kalian?  
Cerita yang paling menegangkan?  
Cerita yang membuat bulir air mata kalian tumpah?  
Atau mungkin cerita yang bikin kalian gigit guling saking gemesnya?  
Apa pun!

 **KALIAN BOLEH MENCURAHKAN APA PUN SEPUASNYA!**

 **APA PUN! :)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, wait.._

 _YOU DON'T THINK THAT, THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST THING YOU HEARD FROM US, DO YOU?_

 _KKK,EASY BABIES, EASY._

 _WE WON'T LEAVE YOU LIKE THAT, DON'T YOU WORRY CHILD ;)_

Penasaran sama postingan selanjutnya?

 _HAPPY WAITING, BEAUTIFUL MINDS!_

 _._

.

Ps: _It's a surrrrprise! :p_


End file.
